


Et si je changeais les choses ?

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Relationships, Coming Out, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Femslash, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hansel | Jack | Nick Branson Lives, Happy Ending, Hyperion Heights, Lesbian Character, Magic, Mini-Fic, Minor Romance, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Rage, Redemption, Season/Series 07, Sequel, Sister-Sister Relationship, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Suite de Ça ne change rien & prend appui sur la fin du 7x10] : Mini-fic. Javotte a vu le vrai visage de Gothel. Elle et sa mère vont devoir s'entraider pour s'enfuir, sauver Anastasie et aussi réveiller Lucy. Et peut-être Javotte pourra-t-elle tenter de réparer ce qu'elle a brisé entre elle et Regina. StepQueen. Curious Archer & Glass Believer. Leger Rebel Hook.





	1. Partie 1 : Je te retrouve après t'avoir perdue.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What if I changed things ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376914) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



_Idiote, idiote, idiote._

 

Voilà la seule et unique pensée qui traversait à ce moment précis la tête de Javotte, qui n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que oui, Gothel l'avait _trahie_.

 

Et elle n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'elle avait pu se faire berner par cette sorcière, et réellement lui faire confiance, et croire qu'elle comptait pour elle d'une quelconque façon.

 

Parce que, clairement, ce n'était pas le cas, et cela ne l'avait jamais été.

 

Sa mère avait agit avec cruauté avec elle, certes, mais au moins, à aucun moment elle ne s'était donné le beau rôle d'une quelconque manière.

 

Raiponce – tout comme Javotte – savait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, elle en avait évidement conscience, elle était une mauvaise mère pour Javotte.

 

Mais elle ne comptait pas faire la même chose avec Anastasie, c'est pour cela qu'elle comptait s'échapper au plus vite de ce puits, de cette _tour à l'envers_ dans laquelle Gothel l'avait enfermée, encore, dans cette nouvelle prison, et elle jura qu'elle la ferait payer.

 

Elle aurait seulement voulu que Javotte ne lui fasse pas confiance à _elle_ , le monstre de l'histoire, celle qui l'avait séparée de sa famille, celle qui avait tout détruit, et qui était sans doute la raison de son éloignement vis-à-vis de Javotte.

 

Et soudain, elle réalisa que sa fille ne savait sans doute pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce que cette affreuse sorcière lui avait fait subir, toute ces années auparavant, ni même l'histoire de la tour.

 

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais réussi à en parler à personne, pas même à Marcus, ou à Anastasie.

 

Elle n'avait jamais dit à sa fille ce que Gothel lui avait fait, même si Javotte savait pourquoi elle avait été loin d'eux toutes ces années. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était _Gothel_ qui avait fait ça.

 

Sa fille qui se trouvait maintenant, allongée sur le sol, et qui _pleurait_.

 

Sa fille Javotte, sa petite fille devenue femme, et qu'elle avait autrefois tenté de briser, comme Gothel l'avait brisée, ou peut-être que c'était juste la disparition d'Anastasie qui était la cause de tout cela, ou bien ses propres ténèbres à elle, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

 

Et, alors qu'elle voyait Javotte, juste là, devant elle, elle frémit.

 

Dans son esprit, elle revoyait une petite fille, _sa_ petite fille, _son_ _enfant_ , et elle comprit à quel point elle avait eu tord, toutes ces années auparavant.

 

Tout était de sa faute.

 

_Je suis désolée Javotte… Je suis tellement désolée._

 

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle était là, et elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Gothel lui avait volé sa liberté pendant six longues années, elle l'avait faite ruiner la vie de Cecilia, une femme innocente, et elle lui avait volé sa seconde fille, la poussant dans les ténèbres, et elle venait tout juste de lui prendre sa première fille.

 

Hors de question qu'elle laisse Javotte être encore misérable, surtout alors que Gothel venait de la trahir.

 

Sa fille n'était en rien innocente, c'est vrai, mais comparée à elle, elle l'était, elle était quelqu'un de bien. Et c'était de _sa_ _faute_ , si sa petite fille était aujourd'hui brisée, en mille morceaux, _tordue_.

 

_Perdue._

 

Gothel était celle qui avait changé sa pauvre petite fille, et _oui_ , Javotte avait décidé cela, elle avait décidé de faire le mal, mais tout avait commencé par _elle_.

 

Elle, sa mère, le monstre, l'indifférente.

 

Elle regarda Javotte, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé, et qui ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Elle était désormais assise sur le sol, pleurant toujours, ses sanglots s'intensifiant.

 

Elle avait trahi Regina, elle l'avait laissée tombée, elle l'avait maudite, elle avait maudit tout les autres.

 

Elle avait détruit la vie de la femme qu'elle aimait, et ça lui brisait le cœur.

 

Elle avait empoisonné Henry. Et elle avait brisé le bonheur de sa belle-sœur, aussi, qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

 

Elle avait séparé Lucy de son père, Alice du sien, aussi, elle avait séparé Henry et Ella, Tiana et Hook, Alice et Robyn.

 

_Elle était un monstre_ . 

 

Tout comme la femme en face d'elle.

 

Mais peut-être que Raiponce Tremaine était moins affreuse que la femme qui l'avait laissée tomber dans ce fichu puits, et qui lui avait pris sa sœur…  _Oh mon Dieu, Ana !_

 

Rapidement, sans même y penser quelques secondes de plus, elle se redressa, et ce mouvement brusque causa à Lady Tremaine un mouvement de surprise.

 

« Ana… murmura-t-elle avec horreur. Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi, oh c'est pas vrai, j'ai essayé de lui prendre sa magie, quel genre de personne fait cela au juste ? Je dois probablement être la pire sœur au monde... »

 

Elle recommença à pleurer, et, si Raiponce n'avait pas été sure que la réaction de sa fille n'aurait pas été positive, elle aurait sûrement essayé de la serrer dans ses bras.

 

« Javotte, calme toi, fit Lady Tremaine avec une voix qui, elle l'espérait, n'était pas trop dure ou trop autoritaire, ce n'est pas… »

 

Puis, elle se mordit la lèvre, se stoppant elle-même, sachant que, si elle continuait à parler, elle allait encore faire plus de dégâts, si du moins c'était possible.

 

Un truc du genre : _Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'une princesse se comporte._

 

Ou bien  _: Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevée._

 

Ou même : _Ce n'est pas en étant aussi pathétique que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit._

 

Mais elle ne pouvait, elle ne _devait_ pas _._ Sa fille avait déjà suffisamment souffert, tout comme elle-même, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

 

Et peut-être était-il temps pour elle de réparer ses erreurs, tout comme Javotte devait réparer les siennes.

 

Après tout, elles étaient dans la même galère désormais.

 

Autant qu'elles s'entraident.


	2. Partie 2 : La colère et le pardon.

Elle reprit sa phrase, la modifiant quelque peu.

 

« Ce n'est pas en paniquant ainsi que tu… que _nous_ allons arriver à nous en sortir. »

 

Javotte éclata de rire.

 

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement que j'ai la moindre envie de _t'aider_ , _mère_  ? Si oui, tu te trompes.

 

\- Écoutes… toi et moi nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes (Raiponce le savait, elle venait de gagner le prix de l'euphémisme de l'année), mais nous avons un ennemi et un but commun. Gothel d'un côté, Anastasie de l'autre. Je sais que tu me hais, et cette malédiction le prouve bien, c'est toi et elle qui l'avez lancée, je le sais à présent.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Lui demanda sa fille, semblant toujours aussi amère.

 

\- Il faut qu'on essaye de sortir de ce puits, et qu'on aille chercher Anastasie, à nous deux, on pourra la convaincre de fuir Gothel le plus vite possible, et on pourra l'éloigner d'elle. »

 

Javotte eut un sourire ironique, et elle hocha la tête d'un air sarcastique.

 

« Et après quoi mère ? C'est tout ? On s'allie, on travaille ensemble, et puis plus rien ? Sans vouloir être égocentrique, mère, quand est-ce qu'on en parle au juste, de ma souffrance ? De tout ce que tu m'as fait ?

 

\- Javotte, tu es en colère contre moi, et je le comprends, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Nous le ferons plus tard, je te le promets. Il faut que nous allions sauver Anastasie _maintenant_ , elle est avec Gothel et elle est en danger, et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que Gothel peut être en train de lui faire.

 

\- Tu sais, j'ai passé des années aux côtés de cette femme, et je vais bien. »

 

Sa mère la regarda longuement, lisant à travers les lignes, et voyant ce que Javotte essayait désespérément de cacher. Qu'elle était toujours la petite fille qui ne voulait que l'amour de sa mère, et ce, quoi qu'elle en dise.

 

Et son cœur de mère, qui était si longtemps fermé à Javotte, focalisé uniquement sur Anastasie (mais Ana allait _bien_ , elle était éveillée, et oui, Lucy était endormie, et allait peut-être mourir, mais sa fille allait bien, et _ça_ , ça importait plus que tout le reste. Savoir que sa fille aînée, sa petite héroïne allait bien. Maintenant, il était temps pour elle de s'occuper de Javotte.) se brisa alors.

 

_Encore une fois Javotte, je suis désolée_ .

 

Mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à dire les mots qui auraient pu tout changer quelques années auparavant, et qui auraient permis que sa fille ne sombre pas, les mots qu'elle attendait  _désespérément_ depuis tout ce temps, même encore aujourd'hui.

 

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient jamais venus.

 

Et ça, Javotte, cela ne la surprenait même pas.

 

« Non Javotte, lui rétorqua sa mère, et pour la première fois, la jeune femme vit une autre émotion envers elle que du dédain, tu ne vas manifestement pas bien. Et c'est de ma faute. »

 

Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, bien sûr, et Javotte envoya un regard empli de mépris à sa mère.

 

« Dis-moi, _maman (_ ça faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça, et cela fit encore plus mal à Raiponce), sais-tu ce que ça fait ? Que de devoir se taire _pendant_ _des_ _années_  ? Ne rien dire ? Garder la tête baissée, de peur de dire ou faire quelque de mal, qui ne serait pas _approprié_  ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait que de sentir qu'on est rien, qu'on est pas suffisant, qu'on ne sera _jamais_ suffisant ?

 

\-  Javotte, s'il te plaît… l'implora sa mère. Pense à Ana.

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas, mère. Elle va bien, j'en suis sure. Gothel a besoin d'elle, elle ne la tuera pas. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle fera d'elle, en revanche. En voyant la lueur de peur jaillir dans les yeux de sa mère, elle sourit à nouveau, malgré ses larmes.  Tu vois ? À nouveau, tu n'en as que pour Anastasie. Ta  _précieuse_ fille. Tellement précieuse et parfaite, qu'elle t'as faite oublier que tu avais une autre fille. Ça ne t'as pas dérangée, à l'époque, que j'aille avec Gothel, pas vrai ?

 

\- Bien sûr que si ! Rugit Raiponce, et pour la première fois depuis des années, son masque sembla réellement se fissurer, face à sa fille. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que cela ne m'a rien fait de voir que ma pire ennemie, celle qui avait autrefois ruiné ma vie, allait faire de même avec mon autre fille ?  Qu'elle allait me l'enlever et la changer, la modeler à son image ? Bien sûr que ça m'a fait  mal  Javotte ! Mais je t'avais déjà perd u e à l'époque, par ma propre faute, et il était trop tard ! Je ne me suis pas battue à l' é poque pour toi Javotte, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

 

\-  Réellement mère ? Demanda Javotte, et on aurait dit qu'elle voulait  _vraiment_ y croire. Ou bien, n'est-ce que pour avoir la possibilité de retrouver Anastasie ?

 

\- Tu es ma fille Javotte, et _je_ _t'aime_. Alors, va-y, parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu n'as jamais pu me dire. »

 

J avotte hocha la tête, et elle s'essuya les yeux, repensant alors à ce qu'il y avait pu y avoir de bien  pour elle , là-bas, dans la Forêt Enchantée.

 

Oui, il y avait bien _une_ _chose_ qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à sa mère, et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, vu qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'elles partent sauver Anastasie.

 

«  _J'aime_ _les_ _femmes_  ! Lança-t-elle alors d'une voix forte à sa mère, estomaquée. Oh, et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'étais heureuse, dans la forêt enchantée, pour un temps. Avec _Regina_  ! »

 

Et, à la manière dont elle le dit, on dirait presque une petite fille rebelle qui cherche à choquer sa mère, et Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable, d'une certaine manière.

 

Oh, et cette révélation ne lui fit rien, bien sûr.

 

Elle osa alors enfin serrer sa fille dans ses bras, et, si Javotte fut incertaine tout d'abord, elle répondit à l'étreinte, tandis que Raiponce souriait.

 

Et, maintenant que Ana était éveillée, elle sut enfin trouver les mots pour réconforter Javotte.

 

« Peu importe. Tu seras toujours ma fille. Je t'aime Javotte, et je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

 

Et ce fut comme si la blessure que Javotte portait en elle depuis des années commenç a it un peu à guérir.

 

« Merci maman, murmura-t-elle à sa mère, en larme s . »

 

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de soulagement.


	3. Partie 3 : Famille et retrouvailles.

Une fois qu'elles furent sorties du puits, retrouver Anastasie et Gothel ne fut pas très long. Et, lorsqu'elle revit sa fille, devant elle, bien vivante, Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

Gothel sursauta, puis laissa un mauvais sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

 

« Toi ? Ma chère Raiponce… Que fais-tu ici ?

 

\- Je suis venue pour récupérer ma fille, l'emmener loin de toi, je vais faire ce que je n'ai pas su faire autrefois avec Javotte. Je vais me battre pour ma famille. »

 

Gothel eut un rictus. Anastasie se trouvait là, juste à côté d'elle, et on aurait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas complètement la situation.

 

« Maman ? Javotte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant, et tout va bien se passer. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, cette femme, Gothel, elle est _mauvaise_.

 

\- Parce que toi, tu ne l'es pas peut-être ? La railla la sorcière.

 

\- Oh, bien sûr que si, lui rétorqua Javotte, prenant alors la défense de sa mère pour la première fois. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Par ta faute. Et tu es bien pire qu'elle, Gothel, maintenant, je le sais. Ana, je suis désolée d'avoir voulu te prendre tes pouvoirs, sincèrement, je suis désolée de t'avoir dit que je te détestais, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si maman est devenue aussi mauvaise, c'est de sa faute à elle.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant j'étais endormie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

 

\- Aussi touchante que ces retrouvailles familiales puissent être, les interrompit brutalement Gothel, Anastasie et moi, nous devons partir au plus vite. Rappelle-toi, fit-elle à la jeune adolescente, prenant sa main pour la forcer à la suivre, nous devons réveiller nos sœurs.

 

\- NON ! S'exclama avec force Anastasie, se rebellant contre elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Se dégageant de l'emprise de Gothel, elle s'éloigna d'elle, sa magie s'activant alors à nouveau, faisant naître une lueur de peur dans les yeux de l'autre sorcière. Je veux rester avec ma mère et ma sœur.

 

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, lui dit Gothel, tâchant de paraître moins effrayée qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Ce n'est pas ta place.

 

\- Bien sûr que si ! Clama la jeune sorcière. _C'est ma famille_. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais venir avec vous au juste ? »

 

Puis, s'écartant définitivement d'elle, elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, qui l'accueillit avec soulagement.

 

« Ana, ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué… Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu te protéger de cette sorcière. Et, voyant le regard blessé de Javotte, elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, et elle entraîna son autre fille dans l'étreinte. Je suis désolée, pour vous deux. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être la mère que vous méritez toutes les deux d'avoir. »

 

Lorsque Gothel fit mine de vouloir reprendre Anastasie, la jeune sorcière se retourna vers elle, et l'envoya contre le mur, permettant la rencontre de son crâne avec celui-ci.

 

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles la mère et les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent enfin, après toutes ces années.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant ? Demanda Javotte.

 

\- Cette femme est dangereuse, et elle doit être enfermée. Je ne pense pas qu'on peut réellement la mettre en prison, mais il est hors de question qu'on la laisse en liberté. »

 

Se saisissant des fameux bracelets, Javotte se dirigea vers son ancienne mentor, et lui passa une des deux paire de bracelets aux poignets, prenant l'autre pour elle.

 

« Javotte, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda sa mère.

 

\- Je la mets hors d'état de nuire, et je lui fais ce qu' _elle_ m'a fait. Je vais lui prendre sa magie. »

 

Raiponce eut un sourire, se rapprocha de sa fille, et lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

 

« Très bonne idée ma chérie, lui fit-elle. Je suis fière de toi. »

 

Ce n'était rien, bien sûr, ce que Javotte était en train de faire, mais Raiponce avait désormais conscience du fait qu'elle devait faire de nombreux efforts pour réparer sa relation brisée avec sa fille.

 

Et montrer à cette dernière qu'elle comptait pour elle.

 

Celle-ci la regarda avec émotion, et elle lui sourit.

 

« Merci maman. »

 

Alors que le transfert de magie s'effectuait, Lady Tremaine serra à nouveau ses deux filles dans ses bras.

 

Et elle se mit à sourire, voyant l'autre sorcière, son ennemi, son _bourreau_ , toujours inconsciente et allongée sur le sol.

 

_Tu as perdu Gothel._

 

_Tu n'as pas réussi à nous détruire._

 

_Et plus jamais je ne laisserais une seule de mes filles penser qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte pour elle._

 

Elle repensa à celle qui était supposée être son autre fille, Ella, et elle soupira intérieurement.

 

Elle avait tellement de choses à se faire pardonner…

 

_§§§§_

 

Les trois femmes retournèrent aux tours de l'entreprise de Victoria, et elles prirent soin d'enfermer la sorcière dans un des bureaux inoccupés de la tour.

 

« Je pense que l'inspecteur Rogers ne sera pas très satisfait de la tournure des choses, s'il apprend que tu as _encore_ enlevé Éloïse Gardener, fit Javotte en grimaçant.

 

\- Il faudra qu'on pense à régulariser la chose, tu as raison… Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a légalement commis aucun crime…

 

\- Elle a tenté de kidnapper Ana… Toi, tu ne seras peut-être pas considérée comme un témoin valide, puisque tu l'as également enlevée avant cela, mais moi et l'inspecteur Weaver, on pourra témoigner, si il y a besoin. Et Ana aussi. L'adolescente hocha la tête, approuvant.

 

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as eu aucun problème à témoigner contre moi, fit Raiponce, amère, mais souriant malgré tout. C'était de bonne guerre, après tout.

 

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

 

\- Je vais appeler l'inspecteur Weaver le plus vite possible.

 

\- Du coup, est-ce qu'il se souvient ? Est-ce que Rumplestiltskin est réveillé ?

 

\- Oui. Quand toi et Gothel êtes venues, lui et moi nous tentions de déterminer si Anastasie était le Gardien ou non. Et si elle pourrait réveiller Lucy. »

 

Javotte eut alors un léger sourire.

 

« Alors c'est vrai… murmura-t-elle, pensive.

 

\- Quoi donc ?

 

\- Tu es vraiment en train de changer, et d'essayer de réparer tes erreurs. J'imagine que vaut mieux tard que jamais.

 

\- Et moi, j'imagine qu'il se passera un certain temps avant que tu me pardonnes. »

 

Javotte hocha la tête.

 

« Exact. Mais il ne s'agit pas de moi maintenant, pas tout de suite. Pendant que tu appelles Rumplestiltskin, Ana et moi, il faut qu'on aille ailleurs, dans un endroit sûr, chez quelqu'un qui est réveillé… que _j'ai_ réveillé.

 

\- Qui ? Demanda Anastasie, curieuse.

 

\- Chez Roni, dans un bar. Enfin, chez Regina. Ma… ma petite-amie, admit-elle avec quelques difficultés. Elle se sentit incroyablement mieux après avoir dit ces mots. »

 

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Anastasie.

 

« Tu as une petite-amie ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

 

\- J'avais, en tout cas, autrefois. Avant de jeter la malédiction. »

 

Un air de tristesse et de mélancolie atteignit le regard de Javotte, et, alors que leur mère se décidait à appeler le policier, Anastasie glissa sa main dans celle de sa sœur, pour la réconforter.

 

« Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, tu m'entends ? »

 

Javotte regarda la main de sa sœur, qui paraissait si petite par rapport à la sienne, et elle sourit, en la regardant tendrement.

 

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

 

\- Quoi donc ?

 

\- Pour me pardonner aussi facilement. J'ai essayé de te prendre ta magie, et sans maman, tu serais toujours aux mains de Gothel. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi… compréhensive ?

 

\- Tu es ma sœur Javotte. Et on a été séparées pendant toutes ces années, lorsque je n'étais pas là, bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Je te pardonnerais toujours, _petite_ _sœur_. »

 

Javotte sourit à nouveau à sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux.

 

« C'est moi ta grande sœur maintenant. Et c'est à mon tour de te protéger, _petite_ _sœur_. »

 

Elle la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

 

« Bon, maintenant, allons chez Roni ! Lança sa sœur avec enthousiasme. Enfin, chez Regina, et pendant le trajet, tu pourras tout me raconter. »

 

Javotte grimaça.

 

« Tu sais, elle et moi, nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes… Alors, ne t'étonne pas si tu la vois être en colère à mon égard. »


	4. Partie 4 : Révélations et enquêtes.

Cela ne rata pas.

 

Lorsqu'elle revit sa petite-amie (ancienne) franchir à nouveau le seuil de son bar, Regina lui flanqua une gifle magistrale, pleine de colère et de rancœur.

 

Il n'y avait que peu de clients alors, et cela fit un bien fou à Regina de pouvoir ainsi se défouler contre celle qui lui avait tout pris deux ans plus tôt.

 

« Ah oui, effectivement, affirma Anastasie, en voyant la réaction de la sorcière.

 

\- Comment oses-tu revenir ici après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Siffla Regina, ne prenant pas en compte la présence d'Anastasie, beaucoup trop prise par sa colère. Tu viens encore te vanter de ce que tu as fait ? Hé bien, dans ce cas, _bravo_ Javotte ! Je te félicite. Tu as réussi.

 

\- Regina, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

 

\- Vas-t-en de mon bar, _tout_ _de_ _suite_  !

 

\- Si tu pouvais seulement écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

 

\- Et quoi ? Tu m'as trahie, tu as considéré que je n'étais pas assez pour toi, que ta vengeance, et ta _foutue_ _malédiction_ comptaient plus que moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais t'écouter ?

 

\- C'est toi qui a rompu avec moi, je te rappelle.

 

\- Oui, évidement ! Parce que cela ne pouvait pas marcher, parce que tu avais ta colère et ta rancœur, et moi, je voulais juste que… Puis, elle nota enfin la présence d'Anastasie. Qui es-tu ? »

 

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Lucy, et elle était rentrée depuis peu de San Francisco, et elle n'était de retour dans son bar que depuis peu (tout comme Zelena l'était), et elle était assez fatiguée.

 

Autant dire que l'arrivée de son ex ne l'avait pas vraiment ravie, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

 

« Je suis Anastasie. »

 

Le visage de la barman afficha alors un air choqué.

 

« Alors, c'est à cause de toi de Lucy est dans le coma maintenant ?

 

\- Qui est Lucy ?

 

\- S'il te plaît, Regina, tu peux m'en vouloir, tu as toutes les raisons de l'être, mais je t'en pris, ne sois pas rude vis-à-vis d'Ana, elle ne mérite pas ta colère. Calme toi, s'il te plaît.

 

\- Ma petite-fille va peut-être mourir, et mon fils lui aussi est en danger de mort, et tu me demandes de me _calmer_  ?

 

\- Ma mère et Rumplestiltskin ont essayé de déterminer si Anastasie était ou non le Gardien, la personne qui pourrait permettre à Rumplestiltskin de ne plus avoir avoir ses pouvoirs, et de devenir mortel. Elle pourrait peut-être réveiller Lucy. Peu après, Gothel est venue pour enlever Ana, et elle a failli réussir. Elle m'a trahie, et m'a pris mes pouvoirs, pour les donner à Anastasie. Ma mère et moi, on s'est échappées du puits dans lequel Gothel nous avait enfermées. Pour résumer la suite rapidement, elle est avec ma mère maintenant, sans ses pouvoirs, et elle est inconsciente. Ma mère est en train de contacter Rumplestiltskin en ce moment, pour faire en sorte de la mettre en prison, pour kidnapping.

 

\- Attends… T'es sérieuse ? Demanda Regina, surprise.

 

\- Oui. Écoute… j'ai cru que Gothel pourrait prendre la place de ma mère, mais il s'est avéré qu'elle était pire qu'elle. Elle m'a pris mes pouvoirs, et m'a envoyée croupir dans un puits, dont ma mère et moi nous avons pu nous échapper. Là, j'ai compris que j'avais eu tord. Et ma mère aussi. Je suis désolée Regina, pour tout. Et je te jure maintenant que je suis prête à tout pour me faire pardonner.

 

\- Sauve mon fils et Lucy d'abord, et on en parle après. »

 

Mais elle souriait, alors peut-être que tout n'était pas trop tard.

 

_§§§§_

 

Weaver soupira. Anastasie avait déjà disparu depuis plusieurs heures, et il était inquiet, et il ne pouvait même pas partager son inquiétude avec Rogers, puisque celui-ci ne savait encore rien de toute l'histoire, et qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

 

Il était retourné au poste, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda son coéquipier. »

 

Le sorcier hocha la tête d'un air plus distrait qu'autre chose, et soudain la sonnerie de son portable résonna dans l'air.

 

Il grimaça en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Victoria, mais il répondit tout de même.

 

« Victoria ! Alors, heureuse d'être sortie de prison ? Et votre fille, comment va-t-elle ?

 

\- Écoute moi Rumple, j'ai récupéré Anastasie, et Javotte aussi. Gothel est à présent hors d'état de nuire, et je compte la faire emprisonner, pour tentative de kidnapping contre ma fille Anastasie. Est-ce que tu accepterais de témoigner contre elle ?

 

\- Hé bien… oui, bien sûr. Tu es sure qu'elle est vraiment hors d'état de nuire ?

 

\- Oui. Javotte lui a pris sa magie, et elle est inconsciente, je l'ai mise hors d'état de nuire. Enfin, Anastasie l'a fait, ajouta-t-elle, et Rumple put sentir toute la fierté que Victoria ressentait envers ses deux filles.

 

\- Bien, c'est une bonne chose…

 

\- Anastasie et Javotte sont avec Regina maintenant, et elles vont bien. Je compte t'aider à défaire la malédiction, et mes deux filles vont essayer de réveiller Lucy et de soigner Henry du poison avec lequel Gothel et Javotte l'ont empoisonné. »

 

Un véritable air de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Ténébreux, qui commençait à comprendre que les choses commençaient peu à peu à s'améliorer.

 

« Bien, très bien… Où est-elle ?

 

\- Dans un des bureaux des tours Belfrey. »

 

Rumplestiltskin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

« Dans une _tour_ , à nouveau, pas vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend pas ?

 

\- Parce que je suis quelqu'un de très prévisible, sans doute, rétorqua Raiponce.

 

\- Très bien, ne bouge pas, je viens la chercher tout de suite.

 

\- Tu penses qu'on peut la coincer de façon légale ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être encore prise pour la méchante de l'histoire.

 

\- Mais enfin Victoria, _tu es_ la méchante de l'histoire, voyons ! S'exclama Weaver avec ironie, tandis que Rogers hochait la tête, semblant tenter de contenir sa rage, en voulant toujours à Victoria Belfrey pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Éloïse.

 

\- Pas dans son histoire à elle…

 

\- Je te l'accorde. Et la réponse est oui, avec mon témoignage, celui de ta fille, enfin, de tes deux filles. Quant au tien…

 

\- Oui, je sais. Javotte m'a déjà dit que je ne serais pas très crédible en accusatrice, après avoir été l'accusée.

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas Victoria, elle va enfin payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

 

\- Pas pour tout, malheureusement. Pas pour ce qu'elle a fait à Alice et à son père.

 

\- Malheureusement, effectivement…

 

\- Je t'attends.

 

\- Très bien, j'arrive. »

 

Il raccrocha, et rencontra alors le regard inquiet et légèrement circonspect de son coéquipier, qui n'avait entendu que la moitié de la conversation.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que te voulait Belfrey ? »

 

Rumple soupira, sachant qu'il allait avoir du mal à expliquer la situation à Rogers sans parler de malédiction, de magie, et sans passer à ses yeux pour un fou.

 

« C'est à propos d'Éloïse Gardener… »

 

Aussitôt, le policer se releva, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut encore ?

 

\- Écoute, Rogers… il est possible que je n'ai pas tout dit à propos d’Éloïse… Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois.

 

\- Comment cela ?

 

\- Il y a une raison à ce que Victoria Belfrey a fait… Il y a quelques années, sa fille, Ana, est tombée dans un profond coma suite à quelque chose qu’Éloïse Gardener lui a fait. Elle l'a enlevée, et la suite des événements est assez confuse, mais quelque chose s'est passé. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais toujours est-il que Victoria l'a enlevée et l'a séquestrée par vengeance. Et, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit oui, elle a essayé par la voie légale avant, mais Éloïse a été relâchée malgré nos efforts.

 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

 

\- M'aurais-tu écouté alors ? Tu ne voyais qu'une femme innocente qui avait besoin d'être libérée. Et nous n'avions aucune preuve contre elle.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

 

\- Ana, la fille de Victoria a fini par se réveiller, et Éloïse a essayé de l'enlever, à nouveau, comme avant son accident. »

 

Rogers hocha la tête.

 

« Très bien, fit-il, semblant accepter ses explications. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

 

Rumple sourit.

 

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, _dearie_. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. »

 


	5. Partie 5 : Comme on se retrouve !

 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous (enfin, ceux qui savaient pour la malédiction) au bar de Roni.

 

Et les regards posés sur Javotte et Victoria n'étaient pas vraiment très amicaux…

 

« Bien, lança alors Regina, histoire de briser la glace et faire baisser les tensions. Oui, Javotte et Lady Tremaine…

 

\- Raiponce, lui rétorqua la dirigeante d'entreprise.

 

\- Pardon ?

 

\- Je m'appelle Raiponce. Je sais que ça peut sembler futile comme ça, mais je préfère être appelée par mon nom véritable. »

 

Regina roula des yeux, mais obtempéra.

 

« Bien, soit. Donc Javotte et Raiponce sont toutes deux des méchantes, et sont les responsables plus ou moins directes de la situation présente, la malédiction, l'état de Lucy, l'état de Henry également… Et tout comme vous deux (elle s'adressait alors à Zelena et Rumple), je suis très en colère contre elles. »

 

En fait, ils étaient à présent six dans la pièce : Victoria (enfin Raiponce) et ses deux filles, Regina elle-même, ainsi que Rumple et Zelena.

 

« Mais, reprit Regina, tout d'abord, si l'on excepte Anastasie ici présente, nous sommes tous des méchants plus ou moins repentis, et il est vrai que chacun d'entre nous dans cette pièce a essayé au moins une fois de tuer une des autres personnes ici présentes dans ce même endroit. De plus, je pense très sincèrement que Gothel est ce que l'on peut appeler la pire d'entre nous, et qu'elle doit impérativement être stoppée. Et puisque nos deux méchantes ici présentes sont prêtes à nous aider, alors, pourquoi pas.

 

\- Oh, mais tu sais, Regina, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Seulement, j'ai une chose à faire avant, admit Zelena. »

 

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se leva et frappa à tour de rôle Raiponce, puis Javotte, avant de se rasseoir et de lancer un regard d'excuse à Anastasie.

 

« Désolée, petite, mais ta mère et ta sœur m'ont séparée de ma fille, et cela me rend assez en colère. »

 

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

 

« Bien, fit Regina, maintenant que c'est fait… que faisons-nous ?

 

\- Anastasie et Javotte me semblent être assez puissantes pour réussir à réveiller Lucy, _et_ à soigner Henry, fit Rumplestiltskin.

 

\- Et… c'est tout ? Demanda Regina, un peu surprise. Je veux dire… seulement ça ? Pas de grand méchant à détruire, pas de potion à préparer, ou quelque chose comme ça ? On emmène Javotte et Anastasie au chevet de Lucy… et c'est tout ? Ce sera fini après ?

 

\- En fait Regina, le plus gros du travail a été fait par Javotte, Raiponce et Anastasie, rétorqua Rumplestiltskin. Gothel ne peut plus faire de mal à personne, et elle est en prison maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse la faire condamner, mais même si elle sort à nouveau, elle n'a plus sa magie et elle ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne. »

 

L'ensemble de l'assemblée ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

 

« Tant mieux, fit Regina, apaisée. _Tant mieux_. Bon, hé bien, puisque tout est plus ou moins réglé, en tout cas en ce qui concerne la fin de la malédiction, je pense que tout le monde peut rentrer chez soi. On se retrouve tous demain à l'hôpital pour réveiller Lucy. Zelena, bien sûr, tu restes. Rumple, pourrais-tu rester ici toi aussi ? J'ai à te parler.

 

\- Regina… tenta Javotte, qui aurait bien voulu pouvoir parler avec son ancienne petite-amie, au moins juste pour un moment. Sans surprise, Regina ne lui accorda même pas un regard, et la jeune femme sentit la main de sa mère se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, et vit sa mère lui sourire avec compréhension.

 

\- Javotte, tu dois lui laisser du temps… Tu pourras lui parler demain, si tu le souhaites, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle est pour l'instant très disposée à t'écouter. Sa petite-fille et son fils sont encore en danger, à cause de nous. Maintenant, il faut que nous rentrions à la maison. »

 

Javotte regarda sa mère, à qui elle en voulait encore, et sa sœur, sa _petite sœur_ maintenant, par la force des choses, et elle sourit.

 

Après tout, elle aussi avait ses propres problèmes à régler.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lorsque les deux sœurs et le sorcier se retrouvèrent seuls, Regina lui lança un regard empli de colère.

 

« Écoute-moi bien Rumple, la prochaine fois que je te demande ton aide pour sauver Henry, ne me mens pas, et ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas. Et ne me demande surtout pas « Qui est Belle ? », en faisant comme si tu ne savais rien. C'est clair ?

 

\- C'était plus prudent pour moi de faire comme si je ne me souvenais de rien.

 

\- Pourquoi ? À cause de Victoria ?

 

\- En quelque sorte oui. »

 

Regina soupira.

 

« Peu importe… Je pense que... »

 

Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte du bar s'ouvrit, et Tilly jaillit brusquement à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

 

« Tilly ? Demanda le policier, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

 

\- L'inspecteur Rogers m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être être là. La jeune femme se tordit les mains d'un air mal assuré, surtout quand elle remarqua la présence de Regina et Zelena. Je peux repasser plus tard, si vous voulez.

 

\- Non, bien sûr que non, affirma Regina. Reste Tilly, si tu en a envie. Que se passe-t-il ?

 

\- C'est à propos d’Éloïse Gardener… Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'on va la mettre en prison ? »

 

Elle paraissait être comme atrocement soulagée de cette possibilité, et Regina ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. En connaissant l'histoire d'Alice, on ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec le fait que la femme qui l'avait abandonnée méritait de croupir en prison.

 

(Comme Alice elle-même l'avait fait, dans cette immonde tour pendant les quatorze premières années de sa vie.

 

À cause d' _elle._ )

 

« Effectivement, oui, si les choses se passent bien. Mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, lui répondit Rumple. »

 

Tilly se contenta de hocher la tête, et de sourire faiblement.

 

« Tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous ? L'invita Regina, qui voyait bien que la jeune femme se sentait assez mal. »

 

Elle accepta, et, alors que le groupe discutait de choses et d'autres, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Zelena sursauta.

 

« Margot ? »


	6. Partie 6 : Je t'ai aimé, et je t'aime toujours.

En voyant Alice et Robyn interagir ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps, avant la malédiction, presque comme si elles n'avaient rien oublié, Regina eut un douloureux sourire.

 

Elle pensait à Javotte.

 

Celle qu'elle aimait, celle qui l'avait trahie, et qui semblait vouloir faire amende honorable.

 

Elle ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait lui pardonner…

 

(Mais Belle avait pardonné Rumple tellement de fois, et Snow aussi l'avait fait, avec elle, alors que dans les deux cas, les erreurs commises avaient été bien pire que celles que Javotte avaient pu faire.

 

Sans oublier le fait que son ancienne amante paraissait _vraiment_ vouloir changer, tout comme Raiponce elle-même.)

 

« J'imagine que tu es en train de penser à Ivy… lui dit Rumple.

 

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, marmonna Regina, un peu (beaucoup) mélancolique.

 

\- Quand on y pense, toi et moi nous sommes les seuls de cette pièce à être seuls, analysa le sorcier avec un sourire. Tilly et Margot sont là l'une pour l'autre, même si elles ne le savent pas encore, Zelena a son fiancé… Chad, si je ne me trompe pas. Moi, je suis veuf, et ta chère petite amie maléfique et toi vous êtes séparées, alors…

 

\- Elle n'est pas maléfique !

 

\- Oui, de toute évidence, cela convient bien mieux à ta chère sœur. »

 

Regina eut un léger sourire.

 

« Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas encore quoi faire à son sujet.

 

\- A quel moment t'ai-je engagé pour me donner tes conseils en matière d'amour ?

 

\- Hé bien, si je travaille pour toi, tu me payes très mal, très chère, je risque de démissionner ! Plus sérieusement, tu devrais écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire, au lieu de l'ignorer comme tu l'as fait. Même si, je le reconnais, tu avais tout les droits de le faire. »

 

Regina hocha la tête.

 

« Oui, tu as raison. »

 

Le lendemain, juste avant que tout le monde ne se rende à l'hôpital, Javotte se rendit au bar de Regina, une nouvelle fois.

 

« Roni… est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

 

La sorcière indiqua d'un regard à sa sœur et à sa nièce (revenue à Hyperion Heights et qui travaillait à nouveau au bar, tout comme sa mère) qu'elle sortait pour un temps.

 

« Je t'écoute.

 

\- J'ai eu tord. Et je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai fait Regina, je te le jure. »

 

L'ancienne Reine eut un sourire douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement, enfin, ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient, non ? Sauf qu'à elle, les gens lui avaient pardonné. Henry, Emma, et Snow l'avaient fait, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait, et ce à un moment où elle ne le méritait peut-être pas totalement.

 

Et Javotte n'avait pas fait la moitié du quart de ce qu'elle-même avait commis.

 

Ou même de ce que Tremaine avait commis.

 

Et, elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle voulait seulement que la douleur dans son cœur, cette douleur qui s'était réveillée quand Javotte l'avait réveillée, cesse, qu'elle disparaisse.

 

Alors, tout doucement, elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme, qui ne bougeait plus.

 

Elle lui prit, et lui sourit, avec sincérité et joie cette fois.

 

« Il me faudra un peu de temps pour te pardonner Javotte… Mais sache que… je t'aime Javotte. »

 

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'écarquillèrent. Parce que c'était première fois qu'elle parvenait à les dire, ces mots-là. Jamais elles ne s'étaient dit ces mots, avant, dans la Forêt Enchantée (enfin, Javotte les avait dit, effectivement, mais Regina était inconsciente à ce moment-là, donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment), parce que cela n'aurait pas pu marcher alors.

 

Et tremblante d'émotion, la jeune femme se mit à sourire.

 

« Moi aussi je t'aime Regina, avoua-t-elle. »

 

Lorsque l'autre femme vint la serrer dans ses bras, la sorcière se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne s'était sans doute jamais sentie aussi heureuse auparavant (ou du moins, que pour une fois, elle avait la possibilité de savourer pleinement ce moment de bonheur, sans rien pour l'entacher).

 

« Allez, viens, lui fit Regina avec un sourire, viens donc au bar prendre un verre avec moi. On a encore deux ou trois heures avant le rendez-vous à l'hôpital. »

 

Javotte acquiesça.

 

_§§§§_

 

Au bar, on trouvait bien évidement Zelena, ainsi que Margot, et aussi – oh surprise – Tilly, personne ne s'y attendait… Regina eut un sourire amusé en voyant le – léger mais réel – rapprochement entre sa nièce et l'autre jeune femme.

 

Elle pourrait presque, si elle oubliait le décor typiquement propre au monde sans magie, croire être de nouveau dans la Forêt Enchantée.

 

« Désolée pour ça aussi, fit Javotte avec un air contrit sur le visage, presque comme si elle réalisait _enfin_ quelles avaient été les conséquences de son sort noir sur tout ceux qui l'avaient subi.

 

\- Tu sais, sans vouloir te dédouaner, j'ai fait bien pire. Et toi, au moins, tu es sur le point de réparer tout ça.

 

\- Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? »

 

Une nouvelle fois, Regina se saisit de la main de Javotte, et elle lui sourit.

 

« Oui. J'en suis sure. Allez, installe-toi. »

 

Une fois que Javotte eut bu un verre, Margot ne put s'empêcher de regarder Roni étrangement.

 

Après quelques secondes, la barmaid haussa un sourcil.

 

« Quoi ?

 

\- C'est pas toi qui m'a dit et répéter de ne _pas_ offrir de verre à une fille qui me plaisait, non ? »

 

Regina fut prise d'un soudain rougissement, et, pour laisser passer ce moment gênant, elle lança à sa nièce :

 

« Si tu veux, tu peux inviter Tilly, ou lui offrir un verre.

 

\- Quoi ? Non, non, je ne voix pas du tout de quoi tu parles, fit la jeune femme, elle aussi prise d'un soudain et inexplicable – ou pas – rougissement. »

 

Regina se contenta de rire.

 

 


	7. Partie 7 : Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît.

Javotte détestait les hôpitaux. Ceux-ci étaient plus ou moins un rappel indirect de ce qui était arrivé à Anastasie, et de ce fait, lorsqu'elle, sa sœur, sa mère, Regina, Zelena et Rumplestiltskin se rendirent à l'hôpital, et dans la chambre où se trouvait Lucy, son visage commença à pâlir de plus en plus.

 

Indirectement, elle avait causé cela, et, même si cela avait permis à Ana de revenir, le fait est que cela avait plongé une petite fille innocente dans le coma.

 

En fait, elle se sentit encore plus mal en étant directement confrontée à l'enfant elle-même, et aux visage de Henry et Jacinda, tout deux ravagés par la peur et la tristesse.

 

Mais, elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir mal.

 

Raiponce était également blême, et elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Jacinda, qui eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant sa belle-mère – et toute la troupe de gens derrière elle – venir ici.

 

Elle aurait préféré qu'on la laisse seule avec Henry et leur douleur, et pas qu'on vienne les embêter alors que leur… enfin, que _sa_ fille était au plus mal.

 

« Victoria, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

 

\- Jacinda, je suis venue pour m'excuser, pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, à toi, à Henry, et à Lucy. Et je suis aussi venue réparer mes erreurs… Enfin, ce ne sera pas vraiment moi, mais bon…

 

\- C'est bon, maman, on prend le relais, affirma Anastasie à sa mère, lui offrant un sourire rassurant, se rapprochant du lit où se trouvait Lucy, alors que Javotte faisait de même. »

 

Jacinda lança un regard étonné sur cette petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Anastasie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à celle qui avait un jour été plus jeune qu'elle, et qui était une adulte désormais.

 

« C'est fou ce que tu as grandi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. »

 

Jacinda cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement.

 

« Excuse moi ? Demanda-t-elle à l'enfant qui, un jour, autrefois, dans un temps dont elle ne se souvenait pas, avait été sa sœur.

 

\- Ça n'a aucune importance Jacinda, continua Javotte en souriant à sa demie-sœur. Un jour… bientôt… tu comprendras. »

 

Et, avant que Henry ou même Jacinda ne comprennent ce qui était en train de se passer, les deux sœurs joignirent leurs mains, prenant celles de Lucy dans les leurs également, et commencèrent à activer leur magie commune.

 

« Ivy… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda Jacinda, paniquée, alors que d'étranges lumières apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que _vous_ êtes en train de faire ? »

 

Et Javotte sourit à sa sœur.

 

_Je répare ce que j'ai brisé._

 

_Je te permets de récupérer ta fin heureuse, celle que tu mérites et a toujours mérité._

 

_Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait, à toi, qui était innocente, et qui n'y était pour rien._

 

_J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard._

 

« Moi et Ana, nous allons réveiller ta fille, lui confia-t-elle. »

 

Jacinda ne trouva rien à dire, pas plus que Henry, et ce alors que tout les autres – Regina et Zelena avaient fermé les rideaux, afin que personne ne voit rien – dans la chambre les regardaient, espérant.

 

Et soudain, quelques secondes plus tard, le miracle se produisit.

 

Et Lucy Mills ouvrit les yeux.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Comment… Comment est-ce que c'est seulement possible ? » Demanda Jacinda, à la fois ravie et effarée, se précipitant sur sa petite fille, qui ouvrait lentement les yeux, alors que Henry faisait comme elle.

 

Lucy sursauta quand elle vit que Raiponce se trouvait ici.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle à sa grand-mère, avec une voix agressive.

 

\- Je suis venue pour m'excuser. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, enfin, de t'avoir manipulée, c'est plus approprié. Ce que je t'ai dit n'était pas faux, mais… ce n'était que mon histoire à moi, cela ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à tout le monde. Y compris à ta famille. Obtenir une fin heureuse n'est pas facile, mais… c'est possible. Ta famille l'a fait, et ce, après de nombreuses épreuves. Tout n'est pas perdu Lucy, et je sais que tu me vois toujours comme la méchante de l'histoire, et je le suis, mais je te le promets Lucy, je suis en train d'essayer de changer. Et de briser la malédiction.

 

\- Victoria… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille exactement ? Est-ce que c'est toi la responsable de son coma ?

 

\- Oui Jacinda, et je suis désolée. Lucy, ce que je t'ai fait, je l'ai fait par égoïsme, mais aussi pour réveiller ma petite fille. Elle envoya un regard tendre à Anastasie. Et maintenant, grâce à elle et à Ivy, tu es réveillée. Et je te rassure, je vais faire en sorte que tes parents se retrouvent. »

 

Henry fronça les sourcils.

 

« Excusez-moi, mais… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

 

Regina lui offrit un sourire à la fois rassuré et un peu fatigué.

 

« Henry, Jacinda… nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Tous se retrouvèrent au bar de Roni, qui était assez vide à cette heure-là, ce qui les arrangeait assez, en fait.

 

Enfin, une fois qu'ils eurent rameuté tout le monde, ce dernier se trouva être beaucoup plus rempli, en fait.

 

Tout le monde, c'est-à-dire leur alliés de la Forêt Enchantée.

 

À savoir, bien évidement Regina, Zelena, Javotte, Rumplestiltskin, Anastasie et Raiponce, qui étaient réveillés. Mais aussi : Alice, Robyn, Hook, Henry, Ella, Lucy, ainsi que Tiana et Jack.

 

Et ceux-ci, si l'on exceptait Lucy, qui savait déjà tout, regardèrent ceux qui souvenaient déjà avec des yeux ronds.

 

« Heu… excusez-moi de devoir vous demander ça, mais… Comment vous en êtes arrivé à cette conclusion ? Demanda Tiana, plus que sceptique à ce sujet.

 

\- Tu sais Sabine, fit Jacinda, un peu moins sceptique que les autres, tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure… Tu n'as pas vu ce que Ivy – et… Ana c'est ça ? - ont fait.

 

\- A savoir ? Fit l'officier de police juste à côté de Sabine, ces deux-là étant beaucoup trop prêt pour que quiconque – même ceux qui étaient encore maudits et amnésiques – puisse avoir de doutes quant à leur relation.

 

\- Elles ont réveillé Lucy, affirma Henry. Je le sais, je l'ai vu, _j'étais là_. Et même si je n'arrive pas encore à croire que tout ça est réel, le fait est que je ne peux pas nier qu'il y a _quelque_ _chose_ , c'est certain.

 

\- Mais quoi ? Intervint Margot. De la _magie_  ? Comment est-ce que ça peut même être _possible_  ? Je suis désolée de remettre votre parole en question, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. »

 

Javotte, bien que comprenant les réticences de l'archère, eut un léger soupir, avant de former une boule de feu dans sa main gauche – chose possible, maintenant qu'elle avait la magie de Gothel en elle.

 

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? Demanda-t-elle à une Robyn qui avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et – un peu aussi – l'effroi. Comme une bonne partie des gens de l'assemblée, en fait.

 

\- Euh… oui, je crois. Mais dans ce cas-là, qui suis-je dans cette histoire ?

 

\- Tu es ma fille, Robyn Mills, fit Zelena. Fille de Robyn Hood, et aussi grande archère que ton père pouvait l'être.

 

\- Attendez une seconde… fit Henry, un peu effaré lui aussi. _Mills_? Quel rapport ça a avec moi ?

 

\- Kelly ici présente est en réalité Zelena, je suis moi-même Regina Mills, et je suis ta mère, Henry, ta mère adoptive, plus précisément. Et Robyn est de ce fait ta cousine. Par alliance, en quelque sorte.

 

\- En fait Henry, tu peux me croire, ajouta Zelena, tu n'as sincèrement _aucune_ envie pour l'instant de connaître ton arbre généalogique _en_ _entier_. Cela risquerait de te donner mal à la tête. Par exemple, fit-elle en montrant Rogers, cet homme ici présent est Killian Jones, à savoir Hook, et en plus du reste, il est en réalité une autre version de ton beau-père, qui se trouve en ce moment à Storybrooke, avec ton autre mère, Emma Swan. Parce que oui, elle existe. »

 

Tout les maudits la regardèrent avec ébahissement.

 

Puis, Henry s'exclama avec fracas :

 

« PARDON ? »

 

Et Regina et Javotte ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.


	8. Partie 8 : Des excuses et des remerciements appropriés.

 

Les maudits, maintenant mis au courant de la situation, bien qu'étant toujours sous le choc, commençaient peu à peu à accepter l'idée que _peut_ - _être_ , toute cette folle histoire était vraie.

 

En effet, maintenant qu'on leur avait tout expliqué, certaines choses paraissaient un peu plus claires.

 

Le fait que à Hyperion Heights, rien ou presque n'avait de sens.

 

L'irrésistible attraction entre Henry et Jacinda, Tilly et Margot, ou même entre Sabine et Rogers.

 

Oui, cela faisait sens, bien que ce soit de manière assez absurde.

 

« Et donc, vous deux… vous êtes les responsables de tout cela, lança alors Sabine aux deux sorcières, à savoir Raiponce et Javotte.

 

\- Mais, ajouta Rogers, en découvrant que Éloïse Gardener, c'est-à-dire _Gothel_ était la méchante qu'elle est, vous avez décidé de changer de camp.

 

\- Et est-ce que ma mère sort vraiment avec Javotte ? Demanda Henry. Je veux dire, si Jacinda est vraiment Cendrillon, enfin _Ella_ , et qu'elle est ma femme, alors ma mère sort avec ma belle-sœur ? Sans vouloir être agressif, je trouve ça juste… étrange. »

 

Regina ricana.

 

« On ne sort plus ensemble depuis quelques années, et oui Henry, tu as le droit de trouver ça étrange. Le plus drôle, c'est que tu ne trouvais pas ça vraiment _étrange_ à l'époque où elle et moi on était ensemble, et où elle était encore une méchante.

 

\- Tout cela est très intéressant, n'en doutez pas, les interrompit Rumple, mais je pense qu'on devrait se pencher sur des choses plus importantes, comme… guérir Henry, par exemple. »

 

Ah oui, _ça_. La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dite à Henry et aux autres.

 

« Me… guérir ? Mais… de quoi ?

 

\- Avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée, moi et Gothel nous t'avons empoisonné, pour que jamais la malédiction ne soit levée. Si la magie refait complètement surface en ville, et que la malédiction cesse, alors… tu mourras.

 

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Hurla alors Jacinda, ne pouvant croire que sa sœur avait pu faire une chose pareille.

 

\- Une erreur. Tout ce que j'ai fait dans la forêt enchantée, choisir de lancer le sort noir, rejoindre l'assemblée des huit… tout ça, ce n'était qu'une erreur, et toi et Henry n'avez pas à payer pour ce que j'ai fait. C'est pour ça que moi et Anastasie, on va unir nos magies pour soigner Henry. Je suis tellement désolée Ella, pour tout.

 

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir mal agi Javotte… confia Raiponce. Je suis désolée Ella, pour ce que j'ai pu te faire, dans la Forêt Enchantée, ou ici… C'est impardonnable, je le sais. »

 

Jacinda ne se souvenait pas encore, et elle ne savait réellement pas quoi penser de tout cela.

 

Mais il y avait une chose, _une seule_ , dont elle pouvait être sure.

 

C'est que les deux femmes devant elle _étaient sincères_.

 

Elle eut un demi sourire.

 

« On verra cela quand la malédiction sera brisée. »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Il y a autre chose, fit soudainement Zelena. En fait, on a une autre malédiction à briser.

 

\- Ah oui, fit à son tour Rumple. En parlant de ça… Il sortit alors une fiole de sa poche.

 

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Demanda Regina en comprenant ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Et c'est que maintenant que tu sors de ta poche ? Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, de ton chapeau. »

 

Rumplestiltskin eut un rictus.

 

« Tu sais Regina, pendant les huit années avant la malédiction, je n'ai pas rien fait, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. J'ai travaillé sur un remède pour soigner le cœur maudit de notre « cher » pirate. Quand je me suis réveillé et que je me suis aperçu que je pouvais faire un peu de magie, j'ai continué mes recherches. Et voilà !

 

\- Donc, fit Rogers avec circonspection, si je bois ce truc, ça va me… guérir.

 

\- Exact.

 

\- Et je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas faire la même chose pour Henry, insinua Zelena.

 

\- Hé bien figures-toi très chère que non, puisque que je ne savais pas de quel poison il s'agissait, alors que j'en savais plus sur la malédiction qui touche Hook et sa fille.

 

\- Merci alors… dit Rogers. J'imagine, ajouta-t-il avant de boire la potion en question. »


	9. Partie 9 : Faire face à la défaite des autres.

Une fois que Anastasie et Javotte eurent une fois de plus unies leurs magies, et qu'elles commencèrent à soigner Henry, celui-ci… ne ressentit rien. Ni bien, ni mal.

 

Mais, au vu des visages soulagés de Regina et Zelena, cela devait avoir marché.

 

« Bien… lança Regina à tout le monde. Maintenant que c'est fait, je propose que tout le monde rentre chez soi, et on avisera demain si les choses ont changé ou pas… Henry, Ella, Lucy, rentrez chez vous, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

 

Ils acquiescèrent tout trois.

 

« Regina… demanda Javotte d'une voix presque timide… est-ce que je peux rester ? »

 

La sorcière acquiesça immédiatement.

 

Quelques jours passèrent, assez tranquilles. Gothel resta enfermée, et les autres membres du « culte » - six, moins Javotte, bien sûr – furent également enfermées comme elle.

 

En bref, tout allait bien, enfin, et cela alla encore mieux lorsque Ella et Henry s'embrassèrent _enfin_ , brisant ainsi la malédiction.

 

Gothel grimaça alors qu'elle ressentait la magie envahir complètement Seattle, et ce alors qu'elle savait déjà depuis plusieurs jours que sa magie à elle avait complètement disparu.

 

Sa rage augmenta encore plus quand elle vit Tremaine en face d'elle, lui souriant.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Raiponce ?

 

\- Te dire que c'est fini pour toi. Tu as perdu, et tout le monde se souvient. Et pour une fois, j'ai ma vengeance. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait.

 

\- Et toi alors ?

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais payer, moi aussi. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités, chose que toi, tu n'as jamais faite.

 

\- Et pour le père et sa chère fille ? Fit-elle, évoquant Hook et Alice. Comment vont-ils ? »

 

Raiponce sourit.

 

« Bien. Mais pas grâce à toi. Ils sont ensemble, à nouveau, et Hook est _guéri_. Cela te convient-il ? »

 

A en juger par le visage de la sorcière, pas vraiment.

 

« Tu as détruit ma famille, Gothel. Et oui, peut-être que je l'ai détruite aussi par moi-même, mais je suis aussi certaine d'une chose. C'est que moi, et mes filles nous allons la reconstruire. Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour nous en empêcher. »

 

Un sinistre sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres de Gothel, un sourire qui aurait pu peut-être effrayer Raiponce à une autre époque, quand elle n'était encore qu'une jeune femme innocente et perdue, qui ne voulait que protéger sa famille.

 

« Nous verrons bien.

 

\- Toi et moi ne sommes pas de bonnes personnes, Gothel. Cela, je le sais depuis la mort de Marcus, et bien évidement depuis ce que j'ai fait à Cécilia. Et j'espère, qu'un jour, j'arriverais à vraiment être différente de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a rendue ainsi, et peut-être que j'ai eu plus de chance que toi, en un sens. Parce que moi, j'ai Javotte et Anastasie. Mais toi, tu n'as personne. »

 

Le visage de la sorcière se ferma.

 

« Les humains ont détruit ma famille et mon monde, siffla-t-elle avec haine et rancœur. Je ne fais que leur rendre la pareille.

 

\- Toi et moi nous sommes des monstres, cela, je n'en doute pas. Mais tout les êtres humains ne le sont pas. Anastasie et Javotte n'en sont pas. Pas plus que Ella ou Henry Mills.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change exactement ? »

 

Et, pour la première fois, Raiponce Tremaine se trouva avoir de la _pitié_ pour Gothel.

 

« Je n'en sais rien, fit-elle avec honnêteté. »

 

Elle repensait à sa fille Anastasie, et à comment elle avait toujours été une bonne personne, et à Ella aussi, qui n'avait jamais abandonné, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

 

Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

 

Et à Henry aussi, et à son cœur pur. Et à Lucy, et à tout les autres, qui n'avaient été que bonté vis-à-vis des autres, ce que Gothel avait peut-être pu être aussi, à une autre époque.

 

Et elle se dit que Gothel avait définitivement tord.

 

« Peut-être que cela ne change rien, ajouta la méchante. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cela veut dire quelque chose. »

 

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la prison, Raiponce se sentait à la fois soulagée, et un peu triste aussi.


	10. Épilogue : Et que tout finisse.

Cela n'avait pas été si difficile que cela, en fin de compte, de réussir à ne pas se faire rejeter par les autres, se dit Javotte. Oui, elle et sa mère avaient parlé pendant des heures avec Ella – et il était certain que cette dernière ne leur avait pas encore pardonné ce qui était arrivé à Henry, enfin, ce qui avait _faillit_ lui arriver – mais au moins, elle reconnaissait qu'elles avaient fait toutes deux un pas vers elle.

 

Et puis le fait est qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver Anastasie.

 

C'était sa sœur à elle aussi, après tout.

 

Et puis, il y avait autre chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un d'autre.

 

Regina.

 

Renouer avec son ancienne petite-amie avait été plus long que prévu pour Javotte – et elle comprenait aisément pourquoi – mais c'était fait maintenant.

 

Oh, bien sûr, tout n'était pas encore terminé, que ce soit pour elle, pour sa mère ou pour Gothel.

 

Et, même si elle était toujours autant en colère contre la sorcière pour ce qu'elle avait pu faire (et elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même, pour ce qu'elle avait fait aux autres, et à elle-même), le fait est qu'elle la comprenait, un peu.

 

Elle comprenait son désir de vengeance, après tout, elle avait eu le même à une époque, à moindre échelle certes, mais elle savait pertinemment ce que cela faisait.

 

La colère, la rage, la _douleur_.

 

Ça avait fait partie de son quotidien pendant huit ans, et Gothel n'avait rien fait pour changer cela.

 

Oh, certes, elle haïssait toujours sa mère, ça, ça ne changeait pas, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais au moins, elle, elle avait Anastasie, Ella et Regina.

 

Et elle, elle changeait, elle évoluait, elle _se_ _rachetait_.

 

Mais Gothel, elle, elle n'avait personne, en tout cas, elle n'avait pas de famille, elle n'avait qu'une assemblée de sorcières, de _sœurs_ unies par la vengeance.

 

Javotte pouvait comprendre sa colère contre les humains, après tout, ceux-ci avaient détruit sa famille, sa maison, tout ce qu'elle avait autrefois aimé et chéri.

 

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se décida à aller la voir, quelques jours après la fin de la malédiction.

 

Non pas pour faire en sorte de jubiler face à elle, mais pour discuter.

 

Elle se demandait encore si, un jour, Gothel arriverait à oublier sa haine.

 

Le problème était sans doute que les autres (elle y compris) n'oublieraient pas de sitôt _leur_ haine contre elle.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Que fais-tu ici Javotte ?

 

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

 

Seul le silence lui répondit, et la sorcière soupira.

 

« J'imagine que je ne sortirais pas de sitôt.

 

\- Tu as lancé le Sort Noir. Moi aussi, mais au moins, j'ai essayé de réparer ça. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé… Tu as tout les droits d'être en colère, Gothel, mais… peut-être que tu le fais contre les mauvaises personnes.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire exactement ?

 

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que si personne ne m'avait aidé, je serais à ta place, ou à tes côtés. Par chance, ce n'est pas le cas.

 

\- A quoi ça rime tout ça ? Tu penses que j'ai besoin _d'aide_  ? »

 

Javotte arbora alors un air sérieux.

 

« Non. Certainement pas. En tout cas, ce n'est pas toi qui en a le plus besoin. Alice a besoin d'aide, pour réussir à surmonter tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, dans la Forêt Enchantée, ou même ici. Anastasie a besoin d'aide, et moi aussi sans doute. Et peut-être que toi aussi, Gothel. »

 

La sorcière éclata d'un rire froid et mauvais.

 

« Absolument pas. »

 

Javotte haussa les épaules.

 

« Au moins, j'aurais essayé. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Seattle était plus agréable que la Forêt Enchantée, cela, Robyn devait le reconnaître.

 

Oui, les aventures, la magie, _l'archerie_ , tout ça, c'était génial. Mais ça voulait aussi dire les sorcières, la magie noire, les malédictions, et tout les risques qui pouvaient en découler.

 

Et puis, au moins, ici, Alice était là, et non pas dans son cottage, au loin.

 

Elle eut un sourire heureux et amoureux en voyant sa petite amie se diriger vers elle. Elle travaillait encore au bar de Regina (en attendant que les choses deviennent un peu plus… normales, en quelque sorte. En attendant que les gens se décident sur où ils voulaient aller maintenant que la malédiction était brisée), et ça lui plaisait assez, en fait.

 

Elle et Alice discutèrent quelques minutes, avant que le sourire que Robyn arborait ne s'efface brusquement, alors qu'elle voyait Javotte entrer dans le bar. Celle-ci se dirigea vers l'archère, et Alice se décida à s'éloigner un petit peu.

 

Après tout, la jeune femme était celle qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle pourrait guérir son père, et elle avait travaillé avec Gothel, à savoir sa mère, la femme qui l'avait abandonnée, celle qui avait réduit sa vie en morceaux, autrefois.

 

Autant dire qu'Alice n'était pas très à l'aise en sa présence.

 

Tout comme Robyn elle-même, en fait.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle à l'ancienne méchante d'un ton sec.

 

\- Je suis venue voir Regina.

 

\- C'est drôle ça, ça ne m'étonne même pas. »

 

Javotte comprenait parfaitement que l'autre femme ne soit en aucun cas amicale à son égard. En fait, à part Regina, et les membres de sa famille, ainsi que Henry, personne ne l'était réellement.

 

Elle n'était pas non plus une paria, contrairement à sa mère, qui était encore moins appréciée qu'elle, vue qu'elle avait fait bien pire que sa fille, que ce soit dans la Forêt Enchanté, ou même à Seattle.

 

Mais les gens avaient quant même du mal avec elle.

 

Ce qui avait changé par rapport à l'époque de la Forêt Enchanté ?

 

Hé bien… elle, tout simplement.

 

Et ses actions, aussi.

 

Et peut-être était-ce aussi le fait que Gothel avait fini par la trahir, effectivement (oui, elle devait le reconnaître, sans cela, elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu revenir en arrière), ce qui lui avait permit de comprendre à quel point elle s'était trompée.

 

Et maintenant, tout ou presque était différent, elle devait bien le reconnaître, à nouveau, sans Regina, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à changer.

 

Lorsque Robyn finit par appeler sa tante, et que celle-ci vint enfin la rejoindre, la sorcière eut un sourire.

 

« Hé, est-ce que ça va ?

 

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr… J'ai parlé avec Gothel, et elle n'était pas vraiment réceptive, mais au moins, j'ai essayé. Pour être honnête, je me demande toujours si elle peut changer... »

 

Regina haussa les épaules.

 

« Très sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai fait, ma sœur l'a fait, _Rumple_ l'a fait, et toi aussi. Alors… peut-être que oui ? Ou pas… J'imagine que nous verrons bien avec le temps, fit-elle en embrassant sa – désormais – actuelle petite amie. »

 

Et Javotte se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment.

 

Et ce, pour une simple raison.

 

Elle avait changé les choses.


End file.
